


Just to be sure

by Anxious_pineapple



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_pineapple/pseuds/Anxious_pineapple
Summary: Post-Canon. AU because Julia never went back to ACME, she joined Carmen instead.“What is this weird text from Devineaux?” Julia asks picking up Carmen’s phone after it goes off and she is closer.“Goat taco mole Bogotá?” Carmen reads from over her shoulder.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Just to be sure

IN Poitiers, France, Julia Argent’s apartment, present

“What is this weird text from Devineaux?” Julia asks picking up Carmen’s phone after it goes off and she is closer.  
“Goat taco mole Bogotá?” Carmen reads from over her shoulder. “Some sort of secret code?”  
“That would be my guess, although Devineaux has never been good at the more discrete style of secret codes.”  
“Well, the goat and the mole could be Le’ Chevre and El Topo, my former VILE classmates, but if so, why is he contacting me about it and not ACME. As far as the taco thing? I’ve got nothing.” Carmen raises her eyebrow. “You up for a trip to Bogotá?”  
“I’ve never been.” Julia says in the same flirtatious tone.  
“Are you sure you want to put yourself back out there, in possible danger after Egypt?” Carmen’s face and tone changes to one of worry.  
“VILE is gone. I’m safe. This is just going to see an old friend.” Julia grabs her hands and holds them close to her chest.  
“An old friend who might be in danger.” Carmen corrects.  
“I can take care of myself. I was an Interpol agent before I joined ACME where I became a high ranking agent.”  
“I know, but I just can’t lose you. When you were kidnapped, I wanted to freak out and shut down.”  
“But you didn’t. You stepped up, and you saved me. I know that whatever Devineaux has gotten himself into, you will protect me, my love.”  
“I love you so much.” Carmen gently pulls Julia into her arms and kisses her.  
When they break apart, Carmen picks up her phone and calls an old friend, and Julia goes into their bedroom to start getting dressed.  
“Hey Player, you there?”  
“I’m here, Red. What’s up?”  
“Can you arrange for 2 tickets to Bogotá, Columbia?”  
“Of course. You and the misses going on a romantic vacation?”  
Carmen rolls her eyes at player’s teasing.  
“No. This may actually be work related. We got a weird text from Devineaux. Speaking of, can you track him down for me? I need to see what kind of trouble he’s gotten himself into this time.”  
“You got it, Red. Your flight will be ready in an hour. I’ll let you know when I track down your friend.”  
“Thanks Player!”  
Julia emerges from their bedroom dressed in a suit she got to resemble the ACME suit.  
“Haven’t seen you wearing that in a while.”  
“Does it look bad?”  
Carmen wraps her arms around her girlfriend. “No, of course not. You couldn’t look bad even if you tried.”  
“I love you.” Julia goes up on her toes to kiss Carmen.  
“I love you too, Jules.” Carmen says after Julia breaks the kiss. “I should change too. Perhaps into something red.”  
Julia chuckles as she walks into the kitchen. “As if you own another color.”  
As Carmen changes into her trusty old coat, Julia makes them snacks for the trip.  
“You ready?”  
“Ready.”  
They board the plane and study up on Bogotá Columbia, quizzing each other on their knowledge.

IN Bogotá, Columbia, 2 hours earlier

Chase Devineaux was on a vacation. There had been a lull in the reports of ACME agents spotting’s, and he hadn’t taken a vacation since… he had never taken a vacation. That’s why Chief forced him into this one for his own good.  
He decided to take advantage by checking out the beach. It was stunning. He stayed out there until he was badly sunburnt. On his way back to his hotel, he saw a taco truck, and just had to try it out.  
His vacation and good day comes crashing to a halt when he recognizes the two workers in the truck as agents of VILE.  
Jean Paul recognizes him as well, and as Devineaux is trying to make his way back to his hotel so he can retrieve his ACME pen, Le’ Chevre and El Topo follow him.  
As soon as he gets to his room, they attack. They use Devineaux’s sleep gun on him before he can make any attempt to contact anyone.  
“What do we do now, mi amor? I don’t want to give up this life that we have made for ourselves here!”  
“We’ll we can’t stay here. ACME will arrest us and throw us in jail with the others.”  
“Wait. This is the one that knows Carmen.”  
“Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting? Mon amour, no. We can’t trust her. She may have been our friend once, but she will turn us over to ACME.”  
“We can explain that we only attacked him in self-defense. We have been good citizens since the fall of VILE. Carmen can certainly understand that. We have changed. She will see that. I know she will. Please, mi amor. If she doesn’t then we can get out of here and start over somewhere else. I promise.”  
“Okay. I’ll send her a text on his phone to get her here.” Jean Paul says, going through the agent’s pockets. He gets the phone and stands up looking down. “We should move him.”  
“I’m on it.” Antonio says as he easily lifts the unconscious agent to his shoulder. Jean Paul takes a moment to admire his strength before sending the cryptic text to Carmen.  
“Now we wait.” He whispers.  
Antonio has wrapped the agent up in a large blanket and has tied it together so that the agent looks a little bit like the burritos they sell at the truck. Le’ Chevre can’t help but chuckle.  
“All wrapped up, mi amor!” El Topo smiles.  
“Looks great, mon amour. I’m going to take advantage of this nice hotel room and take a shower.”  
“Yes, you should. It has been too long.”  
Antonio pushes him gently. “You have also not showered in the same time.”  
“But I still smell better than you.”  
“Agree to disagree. Keep an eye on him. If it looks like he is waking up, use the gas.”  
“I know.” Antonio says pulling Jean Paul in for a kiss.  
“Wow. You really do stink.”  
Jean Paul rolls his eyes as he goes to the bathroom. Antonio quickly realizes that Jean Paul will want to change into fresh clothes which they don’t have here. He checks to make sure the acme agent is still asleep before running back to their truck and grabbing their clothes bag. He is back before anyone notices. 

IN Bogotá, Colombia, present

“Player traced the phone to this hotel. It’s actually a really nice looing place. Not at all what I was expecting from Devineaux.”  
“Maybe Chief upgraded him? Look. There’s the taco truck.”  
“Keep an eye on the hotel, and I’ll check it out.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Carmen approaches the truck, and it appears to be shut down with no one around. So naturally, she breaks in.  
“There was nothing in the truck to indicate anything sinister or that El Topo or Le Chevre have been here.”  
“Player, what room is Devineaux’s?”  
“231, Jules.”  
“Is there any public record of Jean Paul or Antonio especially connected to a taco truck?”  
“Let me check.” There is a pause where Jules and Carmen only hear typing. “Okay. Here. They both have a valid driver’s license and a server’s license. The truck is legit.”  
“Well that’s one thing solved.”  
“And many more questions to still be answered, speaking of, are you sure you want to go up with me? You could stay here and have my back.”  
“I will be fine. I know you will protect me from them, and I don’t think they mean any harm.”  
“Okay. If I can’t talk you out of coming, let’s go.”

It is Jean Paul who opens the door. Carmen nearly attacks him on sight, but Julia’s hand on her arm stops her.  
“He probably called you here. Let him explain.”  
“Did you send the text?”  
Jean Paul nods.  
“Where is Devineaux?”  
Jean Paul points into the bedroom of the hotel room. Antonio speaks up. “We just used the sleep gas on him. Honest!”  
“Alright, El Topo and Le’ Chevre. Come sit down so we can talk while Jules checks on Devineaux.”  
Antonio nods and moves into the living room section, passing Julia and giving her a small wave.  
“What happened?”  
“We started a new life here together. We have a legitimate food truck! The agent just surprised us, and we didn’t want to compromise our new life, so we stopped him before he could call to have us arrested.” Antonio explains quickly.  
Jean Paul places his hand on top of his boyfriend’s to try to calm him down.  
“No crime at all?”  
“Nothing. We put all the money we had left from our time in VILE into a food truck and licenses, and we’ve been working and living in the truck ever since. We haven’t stolen a dime,” Jean Paul declares.  
“Why’d you settle here?”  
“We do not have homes or families to go to, just each other. Neither of us had ever been, and Jean Paul assumed the city would be big enough for us to go under the radar. I read that the food truck is very popular here.”  
Carmen gives Antonio a small smile, and nods.  
Julia walks into the living room area after freeing Devineaux from the blanket he was wrapped in.  
“He’s fine. They’re telling the truth. He was just gassed and should wake up within the hour.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Are you going to introduce me?” Julia jokes, nudging Carmen’s side to sit beside her in the chair.  
“Sure. El Topo, Le Chevre, this is Jules.”  
“We go by Antonio and Jean Paul again,” Jean Paul whispers.  
“But it’s good to meet you Jules,” Antonio takes over in a lighter tone.  
“It’s nice to meet you both as well despite the circumstances. If I may ask, how long have you two been together?”  
“We’ve been together since our first year at VILE.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“How long have you two been together?”  
Carmen, who had been taking a sip of water, spits some of it out and starts coughing.  
Julia pats her back while answering, “We’ve been together a year.”  
“Why would you tell them that? They’re criminals.”  
“So are you, my love,” Julia plants a gentle kiss to Carmen’s nose. “I trust them.”  
“Okay.” Carmen rolls her eyes. “You two should get out of here before Devineaux wakes up. We’ll convince him not to report seeing you guys.”  
“We’ll also send you some money in case you two want to get out of here and disappear again or buy a more permanent apartment,” Julia adds, winking.  
“We will?” Carmen asks.  
“We will.”  
“That’s really not necessary, Julia. We would like to stay away from our former life.”  
“The money will help with that.”  
Jean Paul shares a look with Antonio and finally caves, “Thank you.”  
“Of course. We will keep an eye out for you guys to make sure you stay out of trouble. Enjoy your second chance.”  
Antonio generously hugs Julia and a reluctant Carmen. Jean Paul nods to them both instead.  
They hold hands as they walk out of Devineaux’s hotel room.

“Do you think they are going to stay in Bogotá?”  
“I don’t know. They worked really hard to get here, but they also worked really hard to stay off our radar. Either way, I’ll keep an eye on them to make sure that they are okay, and I’ll have Player send some money to them.”  
“They’re good guys.”  
“Antonio has always been a sweetheart. Jean Paul has been a little colder, but it is obvious he loves Antonio and would do anything for him.”  
Julia gives Carmen a gentle kiss.  
“How mad do you think Devineaux is going to be?”  
“This is the only vacation I’ve ever seen him take, so for it to be interrupted by ACME business, he’ll either be ecstatic or downtrodden.”  
“He’s a confusing man.”  
“Sometimes.”  
Carmen raises an eyebrow and turns to Jules.  
"Fine. Most of the time."

“La femme rouge? Agent Argent? What are you doing here?”  
“First things first, Devineaux, what do you remember?”  
He mumbles nonsense for a moment before shouting, “The food truck! It’s VILE! We must call Chief immediately!” He stumbles to his feet searching for his ACME pen.  
Carmen snatches it from him before he can press the tip. “About that. They are starting a new life, one without crime. We’re going to keep an eye on them, but don’t call ACME on them. We came to an agreement after they knocked you out with your gas gun and texted me.”  
Chase still looks conflicted. He turns to his former partner. “Do you trust them Ms. Argent?”  
“Yes. I met with them and they seem like they are really trying to be better.”  
“Okay. I trust your judgement. I will not report them or you to ACME.” He attempts a wink and gives Julia a fist bump.  
“Thank you, Chase. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.”  
“Take care of each other.” He calls as they leave.  
“See you around, Devineaux!” Carmen responds.  
“I’ll look forward to it la femme rouge!”

-fin


End file.
